flurrle_and_grabbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flurrle McFi
| image = Flurrle and Grabby.png | caption = Flurrle sitting under a tree in the title sequence. | gender = Male | age = Less than 15 (officially), but presumably 10 Flurrle and Grabby's Quantum Boogaloo User:Topher208/Dan Povenmire CorrespondenceTalk:Flurrle and Grabby's Quantum Boogaloo (He is a year older since "Flurrle' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") | height = Between Gregory and Sabriny; in "Flurrle and Grabby Christmas Vacation" is like Sabriny. | nationality = American | hometown = Danville | born = Most likely Summer late 1990s | profession= Student (on vacation), Engineer, Toy designer, fashion designer, Pilot, singer, several others... | band = Flurrle and the Grabby-Tones | pband = Lyrics, Lead Guitar, Frontman | affiliations = Flurrle and the Grabby-Tones, Har D Har Toy Company, The Gregorles | signature = Flurrle Signature.jpg | parents = Unnamed father Mommie McFi (mother) | stepparents = Daddie McGram (stepfather) | siblings = Flindy McFi (sister) | stepsiblings = Grabby McGram (stepbrother) | grandparents = Grandpie McFi (grandfather) Grandmie McFi (grandmother) | pets = Shanna the Platypus Buckle (deceased) Gina (released) Oswald | title1 = Step-grandparents | other1 = Grandpae McGram (step-grandfather) Grandmae McGram (step-grandmother) | title2 = Other relatives | other2 = Aunttie (great-aunt) A Scottish step-cousin three step-cousins named Joe two step-cousins named polar Tina McGram (Step-cousin) | title3 = Aunt and Uncle | other3 = Shanae Yorkie and Bobby Yorkie | title3 = Counterpart | other3 = Flurrle McFi (2nd Dimension) | image2 = Flurrle in Park Form.jpg | caption2 = Flurrle in "live" form. | first = "Rollercoaster" | voice = Vincent Martella | video = }} is a young boy in the McFi-McGram family. He is the son of Mommie McFi and stepson of Daddie McGram. He is one of the three children of the McFi-McGram household, with a disapproving older sister Flindy and a stepbrother, from Daddie's side of the family, under the alias of Grabby. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Shanna but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent. A notable friend of Flurrle is Sabriny, a girl around his age living across the street from his current place of residence. His relationship with her as an acquaintance has proven to be very durable, however he is almost completely (if not absolutely) oblivious of her love and admiration for him. As an incurable optimist, Flurrle constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative, persistent, and able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. Biography Early life "]] Born in America in the 90s, Flurrle lives in the town of Danville. When he was an infant, his mother, Mommie who was a single parent at the time met and fell in love with British archaeologist, Daddie McGram at a Love Händel concert. When Mommie and Daddie married, Flurrle and Flindy gained Daddie as a stepfather and his son Grabby as a stepbrother. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") (l) and Grabby ®]] For his entire life, Flurrle was raised in a reconstituted family, but is fully accustomed to it as if it were an average American family. Mommie herself often mistakes him to being Daddie's biological son. ("It's About Time!") Flurrle and his stepbrother Grabby have shared an enduring relationship, not only as step-siblings, but as best friends. They possess a common overactive imagination which has become the driving force behind their technical ability. He cherishes the memories he has shared with Ferb from their early childhood, but feels he had over romanticized some of them. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Every year from Flurrle's birth, his family, often inviting some friends with them, would visit and stay at Grandpie and Grandmie McFi's home in the mountains. Recently, Flurrle would call the place Camp Flurrle and Grabby. Summer adventures One of Flurrle's first plans was training monkeys to juggle bicycles (in the Original Story Pitch, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever). An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). On the first day of one summer, Flurrle built an extremely large rollercoaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. After this, he built a beach in their backyard and remodeled Mount Rushmore for Flindy's birthday ("Flurrle and Grabby's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flindy Loses Her Head"). Flurrle was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Flurrle and the Grabby-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Grabby McGram, and Waterwade Girls Troop 76542. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down a la diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with Flurrle's sister, Flindy ("Flop Starz"). Flurrle was one of the first successful time travelers, reconstructing a time machine in the local museum. Traveling to 300 million B.C., Flurrle and Grabby were accidentally accompanied by Flindy. The time machine was destroyed by a T-Rex, and while Flindy completely lost it, the boys took the time to practice patience, and waited for a message Flurrle sent to get to the present. After a while, Sabriny and her Waterwade Girls troop showed up and rescued them. A lightning bolt struck the power cord on the machine, providing enough power for them to return back home ("It's About Time!"). Flurrle is responsible for reuniting the band Man Band for one night in honor of his parents' wedding anniversary. Flurrle had no trouble convincing Nick, but needed to convince Ollie Mickey and Aslan through song. Eventually, the band finally performed ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), and it seems they have stayed together, as they were featured in several episodes afterwards as well. in Flurrle's arm.]] Flurrle and his step-brother went into space, in order for them to see a star that their father named after them. Their sister accidentally tagged along, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Flurrle and Grabby found out that it was really a star and that they owned it. After a while, they returned home, where Flurrle was asked to go to a dance by Sabriny. And he accepted stating that he and Grabby will see her there, because he didn't realize she meant a date with just the two of them ("Out to Launch"). As the middle months approached, Flurrle and his friends formed Aglet Aid to raise awareness for Flurrle's new found joy, aglets. The aid proved successful, and raised awareness all through Danville. A concert raised bigger awareness, but all memory of the day was erased thanks to Deinz Boba ("Tip of the Day"). .]] He and his brother's interest in the creature "Minerva" caused them to go searching for it at Lake Beach on their trip there. Riding the boat Beachbud, they eventually found the beast and learned he was a kind and gentle creature, but allowed him to live his life in peace away from the eye of the media ("The Lake Beach Monster"). They as well helped their friend, Gregory, with building a portal to Mars for his science fair project ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). A few days later, Gregory asked them for their help with winning a giant watermelon contest. During this time, Deinz Boba caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Flurrle and everyone else, as it did not look different ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Flurrle received a new pet, Gina. He and Grabby built a backyard aquarium for her, complete with whales, dolphins, and octopi to keep her company. Dr. Boba's creation froze the aquarium, and it was released into the wild after being accidentally (and unknowingly) pushed by Flindy ("Backyard Aquarium") Flurrle and Grabby discovered an alien named Mella in their backyard one day. Flurrle states that Mella is the one of the most adorable things in the world. When Mella ran off, Flurrle went out to search for him with a tracker while Grabby repaired his spaceship. He later revealed to Sabriny that he thought she was very cute. They discovered that Mella was really an intergalactic security agent, and helped her defeat her nemesis, Paul ("The Chronicles of Mella"). One night, while Flurrle and Grabby are sleeping, Shanna disappears into her lair and is told by Major Jack that she will be assigned to a new villain, and also, a new family. Shanna then leaves the following morning, leaving Flurrle in a state of depression and sadness. Flurrle decides to host an awareness campaign (much like he did for the aglets) and sings a song about Shanna. Shanna then arrives, cheering Flurrle up automatically ("Oh, There You Are, Shanna"). Flurrle, Grabby, Flindy, their parents, and Sabriny get shipwrecked on a deserted island after a storm. Daddie asks Flurrle and Grabby to help build a shelter where they can stay inside, and Flurrle and Grabby do so. However, they overdo it and instead makes some sort of vacation home. Despite that they were only doing what their dad said, Flindy tries to bust them (the only reason being that she's angry they didn't build something that would reach the mainland).("Swiss Family Flurrle") On a visit to the beach, Flurrle, Grabby, Sabriny, Gregory, Begard, and their uninvited "friend", Uriel goes out to look for the lost city of Atlantis ("Atlantis"). On Tri-State Area Unification Day, Flurrle and his friends decides to hijack the parade to show what Tri-State unification is all about, making giant floats of themselves, and even have Man Band perform. Begard makes several attempts to interrupt the parade, but Flurrle took precautions and managed to escape his traps. After the floats had literally floated away, Flurrle and his friends continues the parade by simply pulling wagons ("Hip Hip Parade"). Adult life In the 2020s, twenty years after they built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Flurrle had earned an award that was presented to him in Switzerland. Prior to that, either he or Grabby married Sabriny , as she was introduced to Flindy's future children as "Aunt Sabrin". Which of the two married her was not stated ("Flurrle and Grabby's Quantum Boogaloo"). The adult version of him was never seen but was mentioned, like Grabby's adult version. Personality The most notable trait of Flurrle is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Flurrle often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. As intelligent and industrious as he is, however, Flurrle has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Sabriny's love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Flindy's intention to get him grounded. It is possible that Flurrle inherited this shortcoming from his mother considering how she always ignores Flindy's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Grabby would engage in and how she has always neglected to acknowledge the frustration Flindy would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position. ("What Do It Do?") Being a rational and calm person, Phineas isn't easily angered or irked. However, he has been shown to be innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). On very rare occasions, Phineas's temper has been flared. The first traces of Phineas's aggravated side were seen when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger ("Out to Launch") and when Baljeet's distraught wailing interrupted his morning ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as "naughty" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry's secret double-life as a secret agent. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been one time Phineas was well and truly enraged. That time was on the day of the Summer Solistice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment when he needed for her to swallow her pride and settle for the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Physical Appearance Phineas has short, spiky deep turquiose hair with a long hair on back of his head, a triangle shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. Phineas also has a slight but noticeable slouch. It is uncertain whether this is a medical condition (possibly pertaining to the size of his head), or formed of simple habit. As a toddler, Flurrle wore a red t-shirt, orange shorts and yellow sandals. Currently, Flurrle wears an red t-shirt, orange cargo shorts with no pockets, and yellow sandals with no socks. Flurrle's swimsuit consists of an white tankie top black pair of swimming trunks with a water drop pattern, with no footwears. For winter, he wears a green jacket over a brown sweater, dark blue snow pants, black gloves, and a yellow snow hat in the snow. He has white boots with this outfit ("Flurrle and Grabby Christmas Vacation!"); he wears a light red turtleneck sweater with a black stripes in place of his regular ("A Flurrle and Grabby Family Christmas"). For bedtime, his PJ's are bright red with no neckline and cuffs and later on is red with no stripes with no turnover collar with buttons. Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. Phineas often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn't talk much and is more of a "man of action") and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask) ("Rollercoaster"). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn Candace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, tell her what?") In fact, he just thinks that all they're doing is innocent (which it is). He appears to love Candace very much and always treats her very nicely despite the fact that she rarely gives them that kind of treatment back when it comes to their schemes, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun ("Rollercoaster," Flop Starz," et al.). Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (example: learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself (usually involving Jeremy) or for someone important to her (example: saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them busted, her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice, though her resentment seems to grow as the series progresses. This usually makes her look bad. She does begin to partake in some of Phineas & Ferb's summer projects as the series continues, but the "urge to bust" is still on her mind ("Rollercoaster", "Traffic Cam Caper", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Not Phineas and Ferb","The Great Indoors"). During Phineas's birthday , after Candace unknowingly gets him exactly what he wanted for his birthday, he tells her that she's "The best sister ever" ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. Linda seems to think it's all their spectacular imaginations. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very concerned and even a little guilty when he forgot about it ("Mom's Birthday"). Both he and Ferb were aware of Linda's past as a Pop Star named Lindana ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not seem to faze him. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. When Phineas and Ferb first bought Perry, they originally wanted to name him Bartholomew, but on the ride home from the pet store, they changed it to Perry. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry ("Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry," et al.). Phineas often wonders where Perry goes when they can't find him, as he asks "Hey, where's Perry?" (or something to that effect) ("Rollercoaster" et al.). Phineas was angry when he found out Perry's secret identity during their trip to the 2nd Dimension, thinking that Perry hadn't trusted him enough to reveal his identity before. However, Phineas soon regained his trust in Perry worked with him to escape from the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension, even before learning that Perry had really hidden his secret agent identity to avoid being relocated ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Bucky Bucky and Phineas seemed to be quite close as evidence by Lawrence trying to protect him from knowing that he was deceased. Bucky got sick and ran off to live on kindly Ol' Simmons Farm. ("It's About Time!") Friends Phineas is very popular around Maple Drive. The other neighborhood children enjoy his and Ferb's activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his closer friends ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully", "Gaming the System"). Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main "circle" of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time ("Gaming the System", "Raging Bully"). Baljeet Tjinder is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a "Baljeet signal" hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Unfair Science Fair"). He also has a friend named Irving, who is the self-proclaimed fan of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as prominent as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, but is seen more often than Django Brown. ("Hide and Seek, "What Do It Do?", "Atlantis", "Nerds of a Feather", "The Doof Side of the Moon") Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown ("Jerk De Soleil," "Greece Lightning," "Oil on Candace"). He was briefly friends with Carl, but was unaware that he was undercover for a O.W.C.A. mission. ("Undercover Carl") Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. (They have helped Phineas and Ferb 52 times as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz For a long time, Phineas had no idea that his pet platypus Perry had the continuous mission to fight the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and prevent him from taking over the Tri-State Area. For that reason, he was completely unaware that Dr. Doofenshmirtz even existed, although he has been the reason for several weird things that have happened in Phineas's life. (For example, Doofenshmirtz is very often the cause of the disappearance of Phineas and Ferb's inventions.) Phineas first personally met Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he and Ferb unwittingly crashed into his Other-Dimensionator. After that, the boys excused themselves, strikes up an acquaintance with Doofenshmirtz and even repaired the Other-Dimensionator for him (and made it work). Phineas showed some respect for Doofenshmirtz as an inventive "elderly" at the beginning, but that seemed to change after he discovered that Doofenshmirtz was not a harmless pharmacist, but an evil scientist. He was even mad at Perry for not warning him about Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz acted very friendly towards Phineas and Ferb for the whole movie. He referred to them as "fellas" and even seemed to care for them. He seemed shocked when the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz gave his General Perry The Platyborg the command to hurt the boys. Later, he even helped them stop the Norm Bots invasion caused by his alternate counterpart. After the invasion, Phineas and Doofenshmirtz completely forgot about each other, due to the Amnesia-inator of the O.W.C.A. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Gallery Skills Phineas has proven himself to possess numerous talents and skills. Like his brother, he possesses an overactive imagination that is the driving force behind his endeavors. He can work very well with tools and has exceptional knowledge and prowess with construction. What distinguishes him from others of his age group is his ability to engage in feats largely amplifying that of others his age. He also has been shown to be a good singer. When given the opportunity to sing, he seizes it and delivers with remarkable vocal proficiency and smoothness. Along with this, he can play a number of musical instruments, including and possibly not limited to the stand-up bass, the guitar, the organ, the piano, the tambourine, and the drums. Phineas appears to be able to work very well as an investigator, having been able to track down and locate Candace's Mary McGuffin doll based on eyewitness testimony after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Catchphrases Voice Vincent Martella (who was known for his work in the sitcom "Everybody Hates Chris") had been chosen to voice Phineas for the pilot episode, and onward. Vincent originally auditioned 5 months before he was chosen, but got no feedback. Co-creator Dan Povenmire was handed a tape of Vincent in "Everybody Hates Chris" and summoned Martella to voice Phineas for the pilot. He designed a wacky voice which the creators deemed wild and crazy. But the creators feared he would tragically lose this when his voice changed, but Vincent was able to retain the wacky and crazy sound, albeit sounding slightly lower than the pilot Phineas. Background Information * In the Original Story Pitch, which became the episode "Rollercoaster", there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. However, after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague. Phineas's age is now officially "less than 15" (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). However, as of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", both boys are stated to be approximately 10 years old. They time-travel twenty years into the future, and Future Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are 30 then. Therefore, they are around 10 at present. However, the line 'The 12th annual Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas special' may reveal that they are 12 years old. ('A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas') * Phineas is the same age as Ferb. The reason the boys are stepbrothers is because producers wanted them to be the same age, but not twins, and be more than just friends. * Buford calls him as Dinner Bell. * Phineas's motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" * Phineas seems to have problems with his spelling sometimes. ("Rollercoaster", "It's About Time!"). * Phineas's other motto is "Seize the day", which is a line in Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. * Phineas is named after Phileas Fogg, the main character of the Jules Verne story Around the World in Eighty DaysThe Creators Of "Phineas And Ferb" Answer Your Questions, whose name is sometimes erroneously given in adaptations as Phineas Fogg. * In "Vanessassary Roughness", he was shown sitting in the front seat of Mom's car; in America, children must be of age 12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10 and in some states must weigh at least 100 lbs. * In "Traffic Cam Caper", you can see Phineas, along with Ferb yawn for the first time after finishing their dinner when they became tired. *Phineas has been shown to show more affection to Isabella as the series progressed, in "Rollercoaster", he is shown having no idea of her crush on him, but in "Gaming the System", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Beak", and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas has been shown to return her feelings for him. In the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas appeared to be ecstatic after the kiss from Isabella, revealing that he'd most probably return her feelings after a remembered instance she shows them. * In a couple of the early episodes, Phineas's eyebrows are black. In the later episodes, though, they are red. * Phineas has a certain taste in a variety of food. ** He naturally likes his mom's cooking. He remarked on the deliciousness of her tacos in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and looked forward to a supper of Fried Chicken in "Toy to the World". ** He especially likes Chocolate cake ("Finding Mary McGuffin"), ** Corn dogs ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair"), ** and Meatloaf ("Meatloaf Surprise"). * Phineas can play an array of different instruments, including the guitar and violin ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Magnificent Few", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Tip of the Day", "Don't Even Blink", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "No More Bunny Business", "Robot Rodeo"). * So far (in U.S. aired episodes), Phineas has not considered Irving his friend ("Friends, bullies, Irving") ("What Do It Do?"). But in "The Doof Side of the Moon" Phineas says he is glad to have Irving on the team. * Phineas owns an MP3 ("The Magnificent Few"). * Phineas appears to be ambidextrous as he can play a guitar with both hands. According to the video game Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, he is left-handed. In the movie he plays on the left-handed drum-set. He bats left-handed both dimensions. He also received a "left-handed flange tuner" from Candace for his birthday ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama!"). * Phineas's distinctive head shape was referenced in the June 17, 2010 installment of the Lola comic strip by Todd Clark. *Phineas does not seem to mind when Isabella says his catchphrases in episodes such as "The Lizard Whisperer", "Cheer Up Candace", and others. * According to Candace, Phineas, along with his brother Ferb, smell like motor oil and confidence ("Robot Rodeo"). * Phineas seems to be getting taller as the series goes on, which is not at all unusual considering his age. Generally, he is shorter than Isabella and taller than Baljeet. In most of Season 1, he is much shorter than Isabella. In Season 2, he is generally as tall as Isabella. In parts of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, The Beak, and Bubble Boys, he is taller than Isabella (though it should be noted that this is inconsistent throughout these episodes: sometimes Phineas is taller, sometimes Isabella is taller). In the Christmas special, this could possibly be explained as Phineas having a quick growth spurt, as that episode takes place during the winter after the summer the rest of the series takes place. It should also be noted that as of Season 3, Phineas is consistently as tall as Isabella. * He is a fan to the movie series Space Adventure. ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "Nerds of a Feather") * Phineas can solve complicated math questions. ("We Call it Maze") * Phineas's birthday seems to take place near the end of summer since most of their inventions and adventures appeared to have happened before his birthday. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") * Phineas appears to like and excel at baseball. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Phineas's 3rd favorite number is 5. ("Skiddley Whiffers") * He has a prehistoric ancestor named Phinabunk ("Tri-Stone Area") and another ancestor named Dr. Phineastein. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") * Phineas may undergo stress after a long period of time without building something ("Bully Bromance Breakup") unless he decides to forgo building by choice. "Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Brain Drain". *He is the first character to have his name in an episode title ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Phineas does not like zucchini ("Doofapus") Memorable Quotes *"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" (Most episodes) *"We either need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Hey, where's Perry?" (Almost every episode) *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"What do I look like, a fool?" (Wearing a royal fool outfit) *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward." *"Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win." *"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; may I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! The coolest... coaster... EVER!" *"Look! They've started their own overpriced coffee franchise! That's so '90s." *"Follow up single? Who do you think we are? Some two-bit hack who will keep writing new songs just because you'll pay us obscene amounts of cash!? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir!" *''(in Candace's imagination)'' "Good thinking, Ferb. We'll put these decoys up so Candace thinks we're doing nothing. And then while Candace isn't looking, we'll do something!" *"Oh my gosh, Ferb. I can't believe it! I've never noticed how soft our carpets are." *"We rotate out with the board of selectmen." *"What do you say Ferb, it'll give you a chance to work on your seaweed rap! Ya know- (Makes rapping noises). *"Clive Addison! We're your biggest fans!" *"Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" *"Wait, ooooh, Perry level" *"GET ON THE TRIKE!" *"You're a secret agent!?" *"Put your hand down Ferb" *"No, Perry, we do not bite the elderly." *"I know what you mean, Ferb. It does ''seem like more then 104 days." *"Yes, yes I am." (In response to "Aren't you a little to young to ______") Songs Season 1 Solos (In A Duet) *Truck Drivin' Girl (Ferb) ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") *History of Rock (Danny) ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Fabulous (Bobbi Fabulous) ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Ring of Fun (Clyde Flynn) ("Crack That Whip") *One Good Scare (unknown) ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Solos (In A Group Number) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo ("Flop Starz") (''with Candace and Ferb) *Ain't Got Rhythm ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") (with Swampy) *The Flying Fishmonger ("The Flying Fishmonger") (with Fireside Girls) *Baliwood ("Unfair Science Fair") (with Baljeet and Ferb) Season 2 Solos (In A Duet) *Spa Day (Ferb) ("Spa Day") *Gimme a Grade (Baljeet) ("The Baljeatles") *Atlantis (unknown) ("Atlantis") *Rollercoaster (unknown) ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") Solos (In A Group Number) *A-G-L-E-T ("Tip of the Day") (with Candace) *Watchin' and Waitin' ("Don't Even Blink") (with the Fireside Girls and Ferb) *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash ("At the Car Wash") (with Unknown) *Come Home Perry ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") (with Ferb, Isabella and Candace) *Where Did We Go Wrong? ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") (with Isabella, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy) *Danville for Niceness ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") (with cast of Phineas and Ferb) *Wedding Adventure ("Candace's Big Day") (with Ferb) *Summer Belongs to You ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") (with Ferb, Isabella and Candace) *Carpe Diem ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") (with cast of Phineas and Ferb) Season 3 Solos (In A Duet) *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) (Ferb) ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Highly Unconventional Vehicle (unknown) ("Where's Perry?") Solos (In A Group Number) *Kick It Up A Notch ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") (with Slash, Ferb and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)) *Ferb Latin ("Ferb Latin") (''with Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") (with cast of Phineas and Ferb) *Zubada ("Tri-Stone Area") (with cavemen version of cast of Phineas and Ferb) Other Solos (In A Duet) *Dodgers' Code of Conduct (with Doofenshmirtz) *Run Rudolph Run Solos (In A Group Number) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (with the cast of Phineas and Ferb) *We're Gonna Put On A Show! (Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!) (with cast of Phineas and Ferb) Behind the Scenes .]] Phineas was originally drawn on a piece of butcher paper in a restaurant by Dan Povenmire. He was the first character of the show created. As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly feistier, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)". He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. Phineas's voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and deeper. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Dan Povenmire stated in an interview about Phineas: Allusions *Phineas's name can be a reference to the novel Phineas Finn. *Phineas's first name plus Ferb's surname, Fletcher, could be a possible reference to the deceased British poet, Phineas Fletcher (1582–1650). Sources *Dan Povenmire Correspondence - January 25th, 2009 * * * Footnotes pt-br:Phineas McFi de:Phineas McFi es:Phineas Flynn nl:Phineas Flynn pl:Fineasz Flynn vi:Phineas Flynn Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Flynn family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Har D Har Category:The Baljeatles Category:Speckies Category:Finkies Category:Candace Flynn